The Time Captain Jack Harkness Met Ianto Jones After Death
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: Jack is used to the darkness when he dies. He is used to the silence, and the empty space. He is used to the loneliness, and he is used to fight he faces to claw his way back to life. But who will be there for Jack when he cannot face that fight anymore? When all his strength and the will to live has evaded him? The one man besides the Doctor who ever truly mattered - Ianto Jones!


**The Time Captain Jack Harkness Met Ianto Jones After Death**

The first time Jack met Ianto Jones again he'd been lost in the darkness for what felt like hours. With nothing to now go back to he'd been having a hard time clawing himself back to life, and after being dragged back down for the hundredth time he finally gave up, closing his eyes, and allowing the darkness to envelop him.

At least nothing could hurt him here – wherever here was – lost in the abyss of total darkness. He'd found himself in this place hundreds, maybe even a thousand times before, but now all he'd been left with was the aching hole in his heart.

He wondered how long it would be before he forgot… forgot what it felt like to stand atop of a tall building amongst the clouds and the stars, and feel as free as the midnight breeze caressing his face, to feel the sweet chill of fresh scented rain against his skin, the taste of strong coffee in the morning – made just the way he liked it – or the touch of another human body… how long before all he could feel was the emptiness which had taken hold within his heart?

He felt a light touch against his shoulder – so foreign in this barren black hole of space – and turned to see who, or what it was – shocked by the face looking back at him.

"Ianto…" He smiled. "But… you're dead."

Ianto nodded.

He had no idea how this was even possible. Nothing and no one existed here, not in all the times Jack had found himself in this place had he set eyes on another soul. There had never been anything besides oneself, and their memories – but he carried on talking regardless, breathing in Ianto's sweet familiar scent, taking in his reassuring, mild-mannered smile.

"I'm sorry Ianto… there… there was nothing I could do…" He faltered, and suddenly realised that he was crying. He could feel the salty sting against his skin, but his tears immediately evaporated against his cheeks as though they didn't even exist. He sobbed so hopelessly, and Ianto pulled him into his familiar, gentle embrace – he was solid.

"It wasn't your fault." He reassured him.

"How… how is this even possible?" Jack asked, and he heard Ianto sigh. He couldn't feel it, but he imagined the sensation of his warm breath caressing his cheek.

"Because you still need me Jack." The young Welshman explained. "You have to go back… the world still needs you… Gwen still needs you… nothing here is real... I mean this is real, don't ask me how, but somehow it is." he smiled. "I don't really understand it myself, but it isn't permanent. You weren't strong enough to make it yourself, so I'm here to help you see that you are still needed... I'm here to help you let go. But that doesn't mean I don't love you Jack!" He assured him. "I always will! But it's time to let me go!"

"I love you too!" Jack choked, nuzzling his head into Ianto's shoulder and closing his eyes. "I'll never forget you Ianto Jones… never…"

"I'll always be here for you Jack…" Ianto promised. "For as long as you need me, I'll always be here… but you have to go back."

"How can I let go of this moment?" Jack asked him.

"Open your eyes Jack." Ianto urged him, as he cupped Jack's damp cheeks in the palms of his hands. Jack could smell his sweet coffee scented breath, as it caressed his skin.

"I can't…" He sobbed, afraid that if he did the moment might be lost before he was really ready to say goodbye – and he'd never see Ianto's beautiful face again. But then again, he asked himself, would he ever be ready to say goodbye to the man he'd loved? He'd given his whole heart to Ianto Jones - everything he could of it at least.

"Jack…" Ianto sighed. "You have to open your eyes… you cannot cling onto the past, the mere memory of me will hold you back, and there is so much more you have left to do!"

Jack realised that what Ianto said was true – he couldn't spend the rest of his eternal existence blundering around in the dark with his eyes closed, it was a fools hope to think that he could cling on to this moment forever, and Jack was no fool.

"But… I love you…" He sobbed.

"And I promise you this is not the end Jack, for you, for me, for us… but this is not the way! Open your eyes Jack!" Ianto urged him.

Of course he was right, but the desire to stay here, in this place, so usually empty and devoid of anything but darkness, with him, was just too strong. He wanted so much to be able to deny the truth of his young Welshman's words – but despite this Jack's eyes eventually started to slowly open.

"This isn't goodbye Jack." Ianto promised, and as Jack remembered the sensation of his Welshman's lips against his he longed for one final kiss from his lover before he disappeared from his life forever. "Believe me, this isn't goodbye…"

The two looked into each other's eyes, Jack starring deep into Ianto's two shimmering pools of perfect blue.

"I'll always miss you Ianto Jones…" He choked on the words as he spoke them as quickly as they formed in his mind - aware that the moment between them really had been fleeting, and that time to say what was inside his heart was rapidly running out.

With this Ianto leant forwards, plating a single passionate kiss against Jack's soft lips – loving, lustful, affectionate – and forcing air into his lungs.

"I know…" He whispered as he pulled away. "I know that now Jack. Thank you!"

Suddenly Jack found himself flying through the darkness, leaving Ianto behind. He reached out a hand, wanting to grasp hold of his lover and take him with him, but as he was swept away, like a small boat on a riptide, Ianto's form became smaller and smaller until he could see him no longer, and the two were ripped apart. Hisvoice still resided in his ears though.

' _You have to go back Jack…_

 _You have to go back…_

 _You have to go back…_

… _but please, don't forget me…'_

' _Never could…'_ Jack thought.

"I'll always love you Ianto Jones." He whispered.

… and then, as a sudden rush of air was forced into his lungs, Captain Jack Harkness gasped…


End file.
